Funds are requested for partial support of the fifth Gordon Research Conference on Basement Membranes to meet at Brewster Academy, New Hampshire, June 18-22, 1990. Basement membranes are a portion of the immediate environment of many cells, and key components of basement membranes were recently shown to be evolutionarily conserved between man, Drosophila and nematodes. Clinical nephrologists and dermatologists are identifying portions of these molecules as keys to pathological lesions. Advances in cell, developmental and neurobiology point to the importance of interactions of cells with this part of their immediate environment. The molecular participants of these interactions, matrix ligands, growth factors, and receptors, are being isolated. Metastases require enzymatic breakdown of basement membranes. The objectives of this Gordon Conference are to bring together investigators from the above diverse research areas for maximal exchange of recent information, and to try to forge models for the structures, biosynthesis and patho-physiological functions of basement membranes. There will be three formats for dissemination of information and extensive discussion. (1) Eight Presentation/Discussion sessions. A brief overview of a major current research field by a discussion leader will be followed by 3 (morning) or 2 (evening) in-depth analyses of the latest findings by invited U.S. or foreign speakers. Then two formal discussants will speak briefly and at least 40% of the time will be kept for free discussion. (2) All attendees should bring posters and discuss them before dinner and after the evening sessions. (3) Informal discussions will be particularly encouraged. The conference is planned to bring the latest conceptual and technical advances of molecular and cell biology to illuminate this field. The topics include protein and gene structure of basement membrane components and receptors, together with regulation of their expression, macromolecular interactions, cytoadhesion, and functions in development processes and neurobiology, as well as the traditional multi-disciplinary approaches. In contradistinction to meetings on the broad areas of connective tissue and cell adhesion, basement membranes will here provide a focus of discussion.